Crossed Wires
by Blob the Blob
Summary: Her body was slammed against the hard metal craft.  A nail dug into her back.  All she could feel was the shock from the electric wires digging into her body, her mind, and her soul.
1. Prolouge

**Notes:**

**This story is set in the future, way future. Think Artimis Fowl, Eion Colfer, and Sci-Fi. Just a warning, Hinata is not a weak character, she doesn't stutter unless she is nervous and she is more of an outspoken character. Okay? Okay.**

**Ha ha, if you must know, the year is a combo of the team numbers. Team 7, Team 10, and Team 8. Sorry team Gai… you have no number…**

Year: 7108

Buildings rise from the ground, poking the sky with sharp tips. Metal walkways span the skies above roads filled with hover-crafts, illegal speedsters, and transit vehicles. Smog died the sky a morbid purple, with only slashes of blue peeking through, the brilliance of the sun dulled by thick black clouds, acid rain in the near future. A satellite drifts across the sky, and a team of sir-stitches can be seen sewing a recent tear in the atmosphere back together.

Old buildings, new buildings, and the in-between buildings. Everything is divided by money. The slums of old-town house the run-aways, the orphans, the druggies, and the gangs. The middle class spend their lives in up-town, hardly ever drifting into the slums or the rich streets of new-town. And new-town, the where the high-ups play. The children of the corporate master-minds frequently go down to the slums and beat up the helpless civilians with the most recent weapons and technology.

Our story, dear reader, starts deep in the slums of Old-town… now we shall let the story of one girl unfold…


	2. Rising Dragon

**Disclaimer - Right, if I owned Naruto I wouldn't waste my time on FANfiction, got it?**

**Sorry, this is sort of a short-ish chapter with like, no action. I'll try to do better in the next chapter.**

* * *

The welded metal plates vibrated as the driver pushed the speeder (1) to its limits. The track raced by, and the person in the cockpit smirked under his or her visor as the machine raced past the florescent yellow flash bulbs that marked the finish of the track sunk into the ground of Old Town.

"Winner! _RISING DRAGON!"_ The loud voice blared over fuzzy speakers as the machine let out parachutes and slowed to a stand still. The pilot shut off the anti-gravity and the machine thumped lightly to the ground. With a hiss of air the cockpit glass popped open and a slim person hopped out. A blue helmet glinted in the artificial lights of the speeder track. The winning pilot walked up to the old vat that stood at the end of the warehouse. Something in that walk said that this person had won before. At the vat, she jumped the fence separating it from the track and collected a small chip from the boy standing there. He flashed a fake smile at the pilot before walking away. A few minutes later his voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Once again, congratulations to the pilot of the _RISING DRAGON_! Please come back tomorrow for another exciting race between the _CHERRY BLOSSOM_,_ SMOKE_, and the _SILENT WASP_!"

The winner of today's race turned and walked to the speeder that had just helped gain a win. A roar was let loose and the speeder took to the skies. After a victory lap it exited through a blast door.

(_**CROSSED WIRES)**_

"Hey! You're back! How'd it go?" A boy slid out from under a transport cart (2) as the speeder landed in the hanger. (3)

"Tch, I won again. You know how easy these 'racers' are too beat?" A girls voice answered as the visor was flipped up by a gloved hand and the blue crash helmet was yanked off to reveal brown hair tied up in two buns and secured with wires.

"Whatever, Tenten," responded the boy, brushing at a grease stain on his green shirt, "They didn't build their own speeders now did they? It's too hard to know everything about a machine unless you've seen and built it inside out."

"You say this every time, Lee. I don't need a speech now." Tenten grabbed a magnetic screwdriver and began to take off the transports hover pads. The boy grinned and ran a gloved hand through his black hair.

"You didn't run into the Street Combers (4) again did you?" He asked in a disapproving tone, "They always bring out the worst in you."

"No, I didn't. I'm just tired, that's all." The girl said as she rubbed and eye with the back of her glove. Lee reached out and pried the hover pad from her fingers.

"Hey!" The girl protested, trying to grab it back.

"Look, you're exhausted, go to sleep, I'll finish up the cart and you can lock up the prize before going to sleep." He said kindly.

"But…"

"Do it!"

"Urgh, fine. Only for you, Lee."

"Yosh! Off you go then!"

"Meh, can you clean the speeder for me please?"

"Sure, now, GO!" Lee swung and arm and managed to knock over several piles of stacked parts. Tenten laughed and he sulked before once again insisting that she go to sleep. With another laugh Tenten walked over to a panel of the wall and placed her hand in the center. A green light popped up and scanned it, then the wall swung around revealing two bunks made of scrap metal and other various junk, pieced together on top of each other. The bottom bunk had a tussled green blanket on in. Leaning over the bottom bunk, she hit a few keys on the panel attached to the wall behind it. A screen popped up, with the word password flashing on it. She pressed a few buttons and then a camera popped out of the wall. It scanned her eye and took a DNA sample from her mouth. After the process was complete a panel slide out revealing a mall lead lined drawer, but seeing as the whole building was lined with lead, it wasn't very interesting. But what was interesting was the pile of goods from won races. She slid the chip in and closed the drawer, hearing the lock click. Then she changed into PJs and climbed onto the top bunk, drifting into a slightly troubled sleep.

_**(CROSSED WIRES)**_

"We have a picture of the winner of the illegal speeder races. We also gained information about the man running the races."

"Good job. Next I want you to locate this, 'speed daredevil' for me. We will shut don these races even if it takes years."

* * *

**( 1 ) Speeder – A racing transport, usually single person. Like, the races from the Star Wars Phantom Menace movie.**

**( 2 ) Transport Cart – A squareish transport, like a van.**

**( 3 ) Hanger – as in Airplane hanger, garage, whatever.**

**( 4 ) Street Combers – Pretty much slang for Police or Gangs who patrol the streets, 'nuff said.**

**Oh, anything in CAPS and**_ ITALICS_** is the name of something, like a ship or plane etc.  
**

_Italics _**means thoughts**

**Bolded means inner selves.**


	3. Out to Get You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with naruto... **

**Wow, a slightly longer chapter this time! I wrote this on a palm piolt and it took me so long to write it... then I excceeded the letter limit. XD. Alrightly, anyways, thank you to Coco-Minu for reviewing! Thank you!  
**

* * *

The boy was slammed against the wall by a white gloved hand. The hand held him by his throat, cutting off air. Old fashioned brick dug into his back. 

"Tell me where that pilot is, you disgusting little boy, or I'll have it tortured out of you back at headquarters!"

"I don't know anything about the drivers that race here other then whether they win or lose!" Protested the victim, shaking his brown hair to emphasis his point.

"Fine then. How many times has this pilot lost?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes." The hand pressed down on the teen's windpipe a little more, and the boy gulped.

"Eh, eh, no need to be hasty... it was just a question..."

"Shut up and tell me before I lose control."

"Eh, um, well, this pilot has won every race he, or she, I guess, has been in. Quite impressive actually. Got a massive fan base. I thought that these pilots usually only lasted a few races, but this one..." He stopped, running out of air. The hand relinquished its grip reluctantly.

"This one what?"

"Has lived through more that a hundred." The hand on the boys throat twitched.

"These better not be lies or I will find you and..." The hand dropped the teen on the ground and left the threat hanging on the air. Kiba watched his questioner walk away with a frown.

_If their after a driver, they'll be after me soon enough._

With that thought, he picked himself of the ground and ran in the opposite direction away from the path of his questioner. With the sound of his own footsteps echoing behind him, he whistled loudly. A metallic bark was his response. A silver dog shaped robot jumped off an overhanging piece of metal and landed with a clank beside him, matching his pace.

"Akamaru, I want you to find the pilot that keeps winning my races." The robot gave another metallic bark before a slim antenna popped out of it's head and began to scan the city of Old Town.

A small blip sounded, and Akamaru woofed once.

"Good job, Akamaru! Let's go!"

**(CROSSED WIRES)**

"I have some new information regarding the racing case, Hiashi-sama." The voice was flat and held no emotion.

"Ah, yes. Report." The man who spoke this time sat in a large hovering chair behind a artificial wood desk.

"There is no new information on any of the pilots. All we know is that the two main ones are RISING DRAGON and CHERRY BLOSSUM. I have discovered that the three main mechanics are children in their late teens by the names of Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Maito Tenten." Responded the tone-less boy.

"Maito Tenten? The girl who went missing from the home of her guardian Maito Gai after he vanished on a mission seven years ago?" Hiashi leaned forwards in his seat, suddenly interested in the report.

"I can not be certain, as I have no picture of this mechanic to go by."

"Well then. I think we should have a photographic reference for this project. I want you to get photographs of the main circle of this racing circle. That means all the racers you can find that have own more than twenty times, the main mechanic and etc, etc. This should be am easy mission for you."

"As you say, Hiashi-sama." The teen turned and began to exit the room.

"Oh, one more thing." The boy stopped and turned on his heel. He nodded to the man in the chair.

"Remember that you are my nephew. I do not like failure, but I dislike betrayal even more. Keep that in your mind. You are dismissed."

**(CROSSED WIRES)**

"Achoo!" Tenten let out a massive sneeze.

"Somebody's talking about me." She muttered in annoyance, "Probably Lee, he can never keep his mouth shut." With a flick of her wrist she tossed the plastic hubcap at the door, smiling as the metal rang with a chime like a bell. She picked up another piece of metal and flicked it at the door only to gasp as it opened to reveal Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba. The scrap metal hit Akamaru, but only because he jumped up to shield the boys.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were going to open the door! I'm sorry!" Tenten began to freak out as she realized that she had almost hit her friends.

"Calm down Tenten!" Yelled Lee. Tenten froze, never, ever, had Lee raised his voice, not in all the time she had known him.

"Lee… wha?" She was cut off by Kiba.

"We have been discovered. The Hyuuga Police, and probably the Uchiha are out to shut us down. I don't think they know that you are one of the main pilots, and I think that Sakura is safe too. As for Ino, I don't think they even know she exists yet. They will probably be coming to look for us though."

"Okay. No, hold on! Re-wind, what did you say?"

"Yeah, we know that you're the pilot. Don't worry. We'll keep it secret." Kiba smiled but jolted as someone knocked on the door.

"Damn, that's probably them…" Shikamaru whispered, then suddenly leapt into action. He grabbed Kiba and Lee and dragged them into a half built droid. The person knocked again.

"Ah! Ah, I'm coming! One sec!" Tenten kicked the metal to make it sound like she had hit it whist climbing out from underneath, then rushed to the door and pressed a green button to make the hanger door slide open. A boy stood there, a hover board under his arm. But he didn't have the look of the kids who lived in Old Town. First of all, his hair was to long and shiny, heck, it was half-way down his back, longer than Tenten's for sure. Plus, his clothes were not old or beaten up at all.

"Eh, sorry about that! I bumped my head getting out..." She rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the boy's face. Then her smile faltered.

"I apologize. I am here for a repair. My name is Tadichi Hikaru." His voice was toneless and cold, not like a kid's should be.

_Kuso… it's him… my first friend from __then__. Hyuuga… Neji.  
_

* * *

_  
_**Hmmm, once again... not really that interesting in my opinion... maybe because I wrote it... hn. Anyways, Please review!**

**Oh, I just realized that I updated twice in two days... probably never going to happen again. Ever. Don't get your hopes up.  
**


	4. Rusty Star

The cold wind blew in through the café. Sakura's head shot up and she glared at the scruffily dressed blond man who had walked in. He pushed a bald midget off the chair the smaller man had been sitting in and sat down. The small man tried to protest but ended up with his head embedded in the wall. The door opened yet again and a tallish man with black hair walked in and sat across from the blond man, his boots resting up on the table. Sakura strained to see through the smoke the drifting around the café. She sighed and placed her hands together. With a quiet word that couldn't be heard over the blasting music and the sounds of people swearing and talking. Her hair grew out, turning black as it went, and her eyes changed form green to a dark grey. With a sigh she almost regretted falling into the vat of radioactive waste when she was little as she gazed in the broken and dirty mirror, but then she cracked a grin and told herself that it was very useful in her business. Grabbing a name tag off the table, she tacked it to her shirt and flounced out into the noisy and crowded café and stopped at their table.

"Hello boys, I'm Nana, can I get you anything to eat?" She asked, a cheesy smile plastered on her face, running over this disguises profile in her head.

Nana Star, a young woman in her late twenties, a flirt with a bit of an empty head. Works as a bartender and a waitress at the Rusty Star, supposedly owned by her husband, Harley Star, in reality another one of Sakura's disguises.

As she ran over the personality of Nana Star in her head and slipped into 'Nana's mind' the two me turned to look at her.

"You serve ramen?" The blond boy asked, to eagerly for his weather-wore appearance, pulling the unlit cigar out of his mouth to allow him room to speak.

"Uh, no, but I do have the menu here, and we have a wide variety of drinks to choose from." She responded. Ramen, what an odd request.

"Set me up with something strong then." The blond man grunted and 'Nana' nodded and whipped out her notepad.

"May I suggest the Cherry Blast Martini?" She questioned and upon receiving a nod of assent, scribbled it down on her pad. Then she turned to the other man. "And Sir, what about you?"

"Just give me a coffee." The black haired man said flatly, not even looking at the girl. She frowned then wrote down coffee in large letters under the other mans drink.

"That'll be a few minutes then, thank you!" She tore the sheet off the pad and went over the kitchen entrance.

"Yo, Choji got an order for you!" At her call a heavy set man jogged over and took the slip of paper from her hand.

"This isn't an order! It's a snack! A drink! They want drinks without food!" Exclaimed the chubby man in outrage, obviously disgusted that someone could walk into **his** pub and not order food. A crime against humanity, it was.

"Hey, hey, clam down, it's all they want. No need to blow a gasket!" She said, efficiently cutting off the man's hissy fit.

"Take a little longer than necessary, please, Choji, I'm going to go talk to her for a bit." Choji nodded knowingly and walked back into the kitchen. Sakura turned and walked out to the rear exit. She slipped outside and glanced up and down the small alleyway. The coast was clear, so she stepped out into the cold and silently shut the door behind her. Her disguise melted away as she walked down the dark and grimy alley. At the end of the path the lithe form of yet another woman melted out of the artificial sunlight that had somehow managed to make it's way down through the mess of cables and wires tangled above her, giving the ground a dappled look that reminded Sakura of those old pictures of forests and trees, oddities though they were. At the sound of her footstep, the stranger turned, blond ponytail whipping around.

"Oh, it's you forehead, thought it was the fuzz, here to bust me, again. You know how annoying they are?" The blonde complained, but she visibly relaxed. Sakura grinned and hopped up onto a metal crate beside the lady.

"Hm, lost a lot of business because of them, huh?" The rosette haired girl asked, glancing through a bullet hole in the top of the crate to view the piles of the illegal objects and substances inside.

"Yeah, and what about you? I saw two of 'em sneaking through the front door of your establishment a few minutes ago, what are you going to do about that? Secondly, why are you here talking to me, you certainly don't need anything I have to sell, Forehead Girl." The blond asked, glancing over her shoulder at Sakura, an almost worried look in her eyes.

"Hey, can't a girl say 'hi' to her best friend once in a while, Ino-pig?" Sakura questioned, ignoring the scruff my who requested something in hushed tones from her friend, glancing from side to side as he spoke.

"Eh, I guess so, get your fat ass off that crate and open it up for me, will you?" Ino replied, turning away from the nervous man who was still glancing from side to side. Sakura complied and helped Ino lift the off the iron plate. Ino bent over and rummaged through the bin for a few minutes before coming out with a small glass bottle filled with a nasty looking green substance that jiggled slightly with the movements of her fingers. The man held out a wad of what looked to be about twenty hundred dollar bills. Ino took the money with manicured nails and handed over the small glass vial. The man instantly uncorked it and took a deep sniff, relaxing visibly and seeming less nervous. He languidly waved a hand and walked off, tucking the bottle into his pocket.

"What the heck was that?" Sakura asked in disbelief, staring at the wad of bills Ino was counting lovingly.

"Dragon's Bite, a combination of opium, and couple of new world drugs, smelling salts and some stuff you really don't want to know about. You get addicted to the smell of the jelly and you crave it, like most drugs, except if you don't get this one in time you can go one rampage until you die or get some. That's why it's included in my many incredibly illegal substances box." Ino said plainly, tucking the money into her money pouch that hung from her hip.

"Wow."

"Yes, wow, never try it, or I may have to kill you. Anyways, I do know that you have a job right now, shouldn't you be getting there?"

"Yeah, but I need you to help me with something…" A single blond eyebrow rose at the sight of the smirk on the other girls face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Excuse me, miss, but do you know where Rock Lee-san is so he can fix my board?" He said, in that cold tone Tenten still remembered from years ago. She stood in shocked silence, staring at him. Then what he had said sunk into her brain. He had so just not told her (indirectly, of course) that females obviously couldn't make good mechanics. Totally skimming over the fact that he knew Lee's name and probably everyone else's, and the fact that there were three men, boys, rather, hiding and waiting for a chance to run for it. Plan, fast.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he's not here right now." Tenten snapped waspish at him, putting her hands on her hips. He cocked his head slightly, though his expression stayed blank.

"Excuse me? I was informed that he would be here this time of day." The man, boy, Tenten corrected herself silently. Boys were easier to take care of. Anyways, the **boy **smirked at her, almost as if he had just ruined her most brilliant plan. Like he could out - think a girl from the streets.

"Well, want to know what you can do with your information?" Tenten asked sweetly, shifting her right hand slightly to the right, into position. The Hyuuga didn't seem to realize, nor know what she was talking about. He shrugged. "You can take it, and **shove it up your ass**!" She finished loudly, pulling and old power gun out of its holster at her waist and firing three shots in the boy's direction. He ducked and rolled across the floor.

"Time to leave now, boys!" Tenten called loudly, and Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee broke away from their hiding places and dashed out the door. The Hyuuga was already on his feet and chasing them. Suddenly, his body was jerked back from his neck, and he found the cold circular metal of the gun pressed against his temple, and a cold voice whispering in his ear. He couldn't see who, but he presumed it was the girl from before.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Tenten held onto his shirt neck with one hand, and the gun with the other, "I'm more danger than they are to you."

"Ah? Really? You'd think about hurting and old friend?" Hyuuga responded, smirking slightly at Tenten's shocked twitch.

"Now, now, don't get all confident because you think I'm too weak to handle people like you." She hissed again. Her legs were suddenly chopped out from under her by another person.

"You might not be able to deal with him, but there's me too." Came another voice, and Tenten rolled away from both it and her captive. In the high metal supports of the hanger crouched another man dressed entirely in black, including a weird sort of hat thing that resembled what ancient Arabs would put on their heads to keep from getting heat stroke. From his position in the rafters he couldn't have possibly knocked her legs out from under her. Scanning the room, she found the culprit, a scrawny metal humanoid robot stood at ease were she had previously been, a slightly disgruntled Neji. Huh, so they had brought it the puppeteer. Tenten glanced around before deciding to make a break for the hangar door, as she was outnumbered two to one. Surprisingly she made it to the exit before any of them could react and was out in the street.

"You! Get back here!" Rolling her eyes, who the heck would go back to someone who wanted to arrest her (presumably) and take her away from her friends, never to be seen again? A metallic hum signified that the horrible annoying puppet had taken off and was chasing her through the alleys.

"Tch." She shot it down with a well-aimed bullet and jumped up to grab a cable to swing away from the flaming debris. Using the same cable to swing up onto the top of a short building, Tenten gave a cheery bow to her annoyed and ticked off pursuers and jumped down the other side, landing on a crate between two surprised girls.

"Hey, what's up? We might want to move away pretty quickly."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yeah… I haven't updated because I didn't have any ideas… at all… anyways, maybe my updating will be better now… cross your fingers. It's short, I'm sorry.**

**- Kugi**


End file.
